


Ripple Effect

by Sombodyalreadytookthis2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Drabble, Other, told through Dream’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombodyalreadytookthis2/pseuds/Sombodyalreadytookthis2
Summary: Two brothers make wishes that don’t come true.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Ripple Effect

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the larger story that I’m writing, but I thought this scene worked good as a stand alone.

———-

———————

Two small figures sit upon sun kissed stone.

“Still have your coin?”

You reach into your pocket and dig out the golden chip you found on the ground yesterday. It’s a little dirty, yet it still shines in the light as you hold it up. The purple clad guardian next to you nods in affirmation before pulling out a coin of his own.

“Alright, now close your eyes and make a wish”

Following his instructions, you shut your eyes tight and wish for the first thing that pops into your mind.

“Know what you want?”

“Yep!”

Saying this, your eyes fly open as a giddy sensation takes hold of your being. Similar yet different, your double grips his coin and holds it out over the fountain. You’re quick to mirror his actions.

“Now you just-“

He lets go and so do you.

“Drop it.”

Two ‘plinks’ sound around the same time. You lean over to watch the ripples that follow. The opposing waves intersect and merge together, creating hypnotic designs that dance in sunlight. Hunched over the edge, shimmering turquoise illuminates the grin on your companion’s face.

“I wished for a life supply of jelly donuts”

He looks away from the water to glance at you.

“What’d you wish for?”

“I can’t tell”

His skeptical look is proof enough of his confusion. You look away from glistening pools to make sense of your answer.

“I can’t tell you, or else it won’t happen”

“Oh,, I guess that’s true,,”

He goes back to watching the fountain, before sitting up straight and giving you a panicked expression.

“Does that mean I won’t get my donuts?!?!”

...

“.... Pfft- hahaha”

“Don’t laugh! This is serious! Aw man, and that was my only coin too,,”

————————

————

One small figure sits upon sun kissed stone.

...

“I wish we could have fun like this every day”

..

.


End file.
